Mac Fly
by Ms-RadiantRose
Summary: MacGyver continues to dream about Ponyville.


When MacGyver awoke one morning from unsettling dreams, he found himself changed in his bed into ... some kind of insect.

"Oh boy," he thought, looking down at his thorax, abdomen and 6 legs. "I wonder what sort of insect I am. I hope I'm not an ant." Mac tried hard to be friendly to everybeing, but he did not like ants very much.

He found himself singing, "I'd rather be a bee-ee than a flea-eee, yes I would". He wondered if the extra legs would enable him to play two guitars at once, if functional guitars in the correct size actually existed.

Then a giant yellow pony with a pink mane appeared.

"Hallo, tiny Breezy!" she said, very softly.

"Fluttershy! It's me, Mac!"

Mac was disconcerted to hear how high-pitched his voice was.

"Hi, Little Mac," whispered Fluttershy.

"My voice is all squeaky!" squeaked Mac.

"It's okay," said Fluttershy. "I once accidentally ended up with a very low-pitched masculine voice. It freaked me out a bit. It was a beautiful voice, but it just didn't feel like it belonged to me. Although I did use it again, because I sort of had to."

"Yes, exactly!" said Mac. "This voice doesn't feel like my voice."

"You should have thought about that before becoming an insect."

"I didn't choose to become an insect!" protested Mac.

"Really? I thought you did it because you felt sad about not being a pegasus. Anyway, now you've done it, why don't you have a bit of a fly-around before we see if you can turn yourself back without Twilight's help."

"Huh?"

"Did you not notice your wings?"

Mac flew around, relishing the freedom to move in any direction he wanted. Up, down, round and round, left, right, up and down. He realised that he was becoming tired and settled on the floor. Next time, he assured himself, he would explore the skies outside Fluttershy's cottage.

"Nice dream," he said, in his squeaky voice. And he felt himself expanding.

"That's better," said Fluttershy, giving him a bag of alfalfa sprouts. "You know, if you want to fly, there are other ways to go about it than turning yourself into a Breezy."

"It was my subconscious," insisted Mac, delighted to hear his usual masculine tones. "Now, tell me why you needed to change your voice into a deeper one."

"Big Mac lost his voice. He had to sing at a charity concert. Part of a group. I filled in for him, from behind a curtain."

"How did he lose his voice? Was it a spell?"

"No, he over-exerted it during a turkey-calling contest."

"Huh, what?"

"The turkeys organise it every year, with a little help from me. They find it very funny when ponies try to imitate turkey voices."

"Friends, not food," Mac thought to himself. "Tofu, not turkey." It was a little bit strange, but not unpleasant. He made a note to ask Fluttershy about Equestrian charities - later.

"Couldn't the group have performed without Big Mac?"

Fluttershy looked shocked. "Certainly not. I don't suppose you understand anything about vocal harmonies."

"Say no more," said Mac. He had always enjoyed music, and he understood much about the physics involved in vocal harmonies.

"You really, really love flying, huh?"

"I just wish I'd been born a pegasus or an alicorn," Mac said. "Like you or Rainbow Dash or Twilight."

"Twilight was a unicorn until a couple of years ago."

"Huh?"

"One is not born, but rather becomes, an alicorn," said Fluttershy. "Except for Princess Flurry Heart, but let's not go there. There are lots of ways you can fly if you aren't a pegasus. Twilight could cast a temporary spell to give you wings ... but you have to be really careful."

"Oh?"

Fluttershy shuddered. "Too scary. Although the Sonic Rainboom was pretty."

"Sonic what?" Mac wondered if he had skipped physics class the day they covered that. Perhaps he had been rescuing somepony ... someone ...

"So pretty," Fluttershy said. "Twilight would be able to tell you about the science behind it. No, I think your best bet, if you want to fly, is to go and speak to Pinkie about her air balloon and her weird flying contraptions."

"Pinkie Pie invents flying contraptions?" Mac was greatly intrigued.

Just as Fluttershy started talking about Pinkie's inventions, Mac found himself waking up - this time for real. He was neither a Breezy nor a pony. He was a deep-voiced human male, with a sudden longing to hire a hot air balloon.


End file.
